geondisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vir'Tol
Vir'Tol is one of the very first towns that was founded on Aridor. It is also the biggest town of the province. It houses a total of 1150 people, most of them being either Dwarves or Red Dragonborn. The town is also home to one of the bigger clans in Geondis, the Rubyclan. Vir'Tol has a lot of blacksmiths, but none really excel at their craft. Points of Interest Ruby Clan A clan full of Dwarves, whose main intrest is digging tunnels for minerals, and drinking beer. The Rubyclan itself has been around for a long time, and the town has been build around the clan's succes. The current leader of the Ruby Clan is Rubilax, who also runs the town. The clanhouse is always open to visitors, and many drunk Dwarves can be found partying within at any time during the day. Three Headed Dragon (Inn) This inn was run by Lu'Troh and Vianne, both Red Dragonborns, before they were killed in Lexx's experiments. It is a building made entirely out of wood, and in front of the main entrance there is a carving of a three-headed dragon. The Inn also had rooms for hire, which were free of charge for the members of Vianova because they helped the duo out in the past. The inn used to attract a lot of Red Dragonborns and outsiders visiting the town, as opposed to The Full Mug. At this moment in time, the inn is not in use. The Full Mug (Inn) The second inn of Vir'Tol being run by the Dwarves Harrold and Helena. Their main customers are Dwarves, and Dragonborns are rarely spotted inside this inn's walls. They are open 24/7 and also have rooms for hire. * 2x Single bed room - 2 gold/night * 3x Double single beds room - 4 gold/night * 1x Double bunk-beds room - 6 gold/night Lexx's Potions (Alchemist) Used to be run by Lexx and Var'Lek. The only potion store in town, closed down on 11/3/13103 due to both owners being killed by Vianova for various legit reasons. At this moment in time, the potion store is not in use. Breadcrumbs (Bakery) Owned by Gima, it is the only bakery in town. She single-handedly provides enough bread and pastries for all of Vir'Tol to enjoy. She is often helped out by little Dragonborn Lahna, who is growing up to be a really good chef herself. Together, Gima and Lahna deliver and sell bread to all of Vir'Tol. They are most well known for their special cake. Stables As these stables are in Aridor, they are owned by the Guild of Echion, but are localy maintained by Marluth. It is possible to store multiple horses at the stables, to store carts, and even to hire horses and carts, as long as they are returned to a Guild of Echion owned stable. Noteworthy NPCs * Rubilax - Mayor of Vir'Tol, Leader of the Rubyclan * Lu'Troh - Sailor, worked at the Three Headed Dragon * Vianne - Owned the Three Headed Dragon * Harrold - Owns The Full Mug * Helena - Works at the Full Mug * Lexx - Owned of Lexx's Potions * Var'Lek - Worked at Lexx's Potions * Gima - Owns Breadcrumbs * Marluth - Owns the stables History of Vir'Tol Deflux Lexx and Var'Lek were found to be the ones spreading the Deflux decease, but Vianova managed to put an end to their means. Lexx and Var'Lek were selling Anti-Deflux potions for a really high price, while in reality those potions weren't a cure at all, but in fact were spreading the Deflux decease. The decease only had an effect on Dragonborns, who Lexx was experimenting on. He wanted to restore Dragonborns to their true primal power, making them real dragons again. After years of testing, abducting Dragonborns to his hideout, and killing loads of innocent Dragonborns in the process, they managed to create a serum that turned Lexx into a dragon-like creature. One day later, he was killed by Vianova on 10/3/13103 in the Ruins of Wespor, and so was Var'Lek. Varis ended up brewing loads of real cures to the Deflux decease, and managed to save many Dragonborn's lives in the process.